This Phase 2 proposal is to continue to revise standardize and evaluate a comprehensive test of phonological processing abilities with respect to their ability to predict reading difficulties, dyslexia or other language-related learning disabilities. Their goal is publication and eventual marketing of such a comprehensive test. The specific aims of the application include: (a) revision of test and review of the optimal subtest structure for their test; (b) completion of final item selection, standardization and item-response theory modelling of the test; and (c) evaluation of the reliability and validity of the test with K-1 children, with 2-3 children and with college age adults. The commercial applications of the test includes school psychologists, speech therapists and other special student services personnel--people who need to identify children whose reading and oral language problems are due to phonological processing disabilities as well as evaluation of college-age adults for evidence of a reading or language disability that would make them eligible for special services such as alternative-format testing.